1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel for a motorized land vehicle. The present invention further relates to a process for manufacturing a motorized vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The components of a motorized land vehicle wheel are generally obtained by pressing and/or turning using a homogeneous sheet metal blank. The various forming operations ultimately produce a wheel body profile generally consisting of five concentric circular zones. These are the central part which serves to mount the wheel on the axle hub of the vehicle; the interior riser, which is roughly conical and connects the central part and the top of the wheel called the camber nose; the camber nose that has a large bend radius; the end part of the camber nose, which is an inverted conical part on which stress reduction holes are located; and a cut-off edge by which the wheel body is generally connected to the wheel rim.
The known manufacturing process for a wheel body using a homogeneous sheet metal blank has the major disadvantage of not distributing the thicknesses in a desirable manner, e.g., in correlation to the anticipated stresses. For example, the most stressed area of the wheel body during operation is the camber nose; the least stressed area is the cut-off edge. To ensure an adequate minimum thickness in all areas despite localized thinning when forming the sheet metal blank, the steel thickness is over-sized. This unnecessarily increases the weight of the wheel.